dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Xantrax, the Soul Destroyer
Xantrax is a M. Necro Tempest and a rebel Spirit Immolator. He scorches the souls of his enemies, but he's a lot more powerful than the rest of his kind. Revelation 90revenant wanted to create a rebel hero, and came up with Xantrax. Weapons Like Char, he wears some kind of a tank as his weapon, but he wears a pair of them on his wrists, making him look like a rather slim Sentinel. Default: Firestarter Loot: Cashout: Apoc: Apoc Cashout: Base Stats Lore Xantrax was an ordinary Spirit Immolator before he switched sides, always following the Corruptor's orders. But one day, while he was on his way to a fight against the inhabitants of the Raised Cities, he decided he was sick of taking orders, and came up with a plan. While he marched along with the Darkspore hordes, he decided it was time to take action. He snapped the neck of one of the soldiers and whispered: "Shiovon is mine. Not Xylan's, but mine." He eventually found an unknown building, badly injured and nearly dead. He entered it, and found Crogenitor Krella. The Crogenitor asked him what an inhabitant of the Underworld was doing so badly injured at the border. Xantrax told her he fled the army, and Krella looked a him in a weird way. Then she paralyzed him. When he woke up, he found himself inside Krella's laboratory. She noticed he was awake, then knocked him out again. This time, he hibernated for five years, while Krella performed various experiments. At last, he got out, and found his natural Darkspore powers had increased tensfold. He set out to destroy the Corruptor, scorching the souls of his former allies, who soon learned to fear him, and earned his title: the Soul Destroyer. Appearance Xantrax looks a bit bigger than most Spirit Immolators, but otherwise there isn't much difference. Abilities Basic Attack: Soul Scorch Range: 35'''m Cooldown: 0''.5 '''seconds ''Xantrax burns the soul of the enemy, dealing '''5-6' upfront energy damage and 10-15 more energy damage over'' 5'''sec. Unique Ability: Spirit Fire Range: '20'm Cooldown: '15'sec Power cost: '''20% Xantrax launches a blast of Spirit Fire at the target point, Soulburning all the enemies within '''10'm of the target point, dealing''' 20-30''' energy damage over 10'sec. Variants Alpha: Hellburn Ability description in progress... Beta: Phantom Charge Xantrax charges towards the target point, dealing '??-?? energy damage and suppressing all enemies within ??'m for '''2'sec.'' Gamma: Angelic Visage In progress... Delta: Fear Grasp Same here... Squad Ability: Soul Purge Range: 35m in Co-op Cooldown: '10'sec Power cost: '''20% Xantrax purges his soul and those of his allies, cleansing all debuffs and healing them by '''20'hp.'' Passive Ability: Spirit Flame Xantrax is surrounded by Spirit Flame, causing enemies that hit him with melee attacks to be Soulburned, taking '''6 '''energy damage over '''3 '''seconds. Overdrive The Spirit Flame now forms a ring around Xantrax, causing nearby enemies to take '''10 '''energy damage over '''2 '''seconds Gallery Trivia *His Beta Variant looks more like a Soulburner, his Gamma Variant looks like a Soulscorcher, and his Delta Variant looks like a cross between a Spirit Immolator and a Soulburner. Category:Moramian Necro Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore Category:Necro Category:Spirix